


"you're perfect." "no u" "no, us"

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: i cut my hair so now i feel lightj me souviendrai de vos projets + idées + désirs.je me perds en toibody versus soulet faire l'amour est le juste milieus'arrêter pour regarder, boire dans vos villes d cuivre"maintenant je sais pourquoi tout le monde en parle tellement,"





	"you're perfect." "no u" "no, us"

my body and my tomb smells brand new after the 9am light  
i feel so whole, recognized by hands that are soft and inviting, gentle, concerned,

to check under the covers for sharp things and when i find them,  
to put them somewhere i won't see  
a line of witch that had been staked through the heart   
a ritual of unbecoming and creating a tie that will last (forever)

body versus soul  
et faire l'amour est le juste milieu  
s'arrêter pour regarder, boire dans vos villes d cuivre

the hellish intensity of this hunger i hold specifically for you

pounding,

shallow breathing, physical shaking, earthquake shivers,   
intercourse like a near death experience,  
the river of styx my blood,   
but don't kill me, no,  
take my bloody corpse into your arms and bring me back to life by your warm and loving embrace

"you never have to leave yourself behind, never for me, no," you exhale, placing the cold handle into my palm, closing my fingers around it, your hand comfortably on mine.

just thinking of you awakens the myriad of creatures residing inside of me. the butterflies, the moths, the ghosts, they're all contributing to that familiar buzz

(with someone as endearing as you, do you think your touch only causes butterflies?)

 

♡

closing my eyes, i rest my hands firmly on your face to pull you deeper into me. after a moment of passionately kissing, pouring every second spent yearning for you into it, i pull away to give you air. the way your lower lip quivers and you arch into my touch as i let my hands wander over your body, planting kisses hungrily onto your neck. "i love you so much," calm, susurrus. letting my tongue slide lightly over your skin before gently sinking my teeth in. "i never want you to be hurt again,... i just want to love you, i don't want anyone else to have you.." i grip your chin gently with my forefingers, making you look up at me. le contact visuel est choquant. the most deep + inviting eyes i have ever seen. is there life behind them, or is it just how the night has swayed you, love? there's no reason for any love restraint, now, so i plant another kiss on your lips, then another, and another.. this time, i pull back, saliva and a whisper dripping down from us. "i don't want you to go."

being able to touch you,  
this way,   
is unimaginable bliss, a beauty thought impossible until your flesh is underneath my palms.

i have felt so empty without you. every passing moment that i can't breathe the same air as you feels like suffocation ,,

aishite. aishite. aishite.


End file.
